The Bunker/Songs/We're called the Bunker
Here is the theme song. Lyrics CCs and Cream:(turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF01? ACF:Okie. Ccs an Cream:Faves? Faves3000:Kay. CCs and Cream:Everyone else. Everyone:Yeah! Mariophineas76: (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... Awesomecartoonfan01: (singing) But we have found a special place Kittygirl: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2cool: (singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Geapora:La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. (Everyone sings again) Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Geapora:I liek baths... Season 8: Episode 2 and + Version (behind curtains) Gaepora:(turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF01? ACF:Okie. Gaepora:Faves? Faves3000:Kay. Gaepora:Everyone else. Everyone:Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present our grand opening act! (curtains raise) Mariophineas76: (Singing) Teen shows they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... Awesomecartoonfan01: (singing) But we have found a special place Kittygirl: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Kh2cool: (singing) Were staying here until we beat the war...we've got lots of food now lets go shut the door. Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, but we don't have any fortune or fame. Geapora:La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, Us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:Were called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a more military-esque marching tune with all the snare drums, bass drums, and trumpets) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, the Old Men Trio! Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora:(singing) Stay sharp and stay low. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Monogram:(singing) Stay light on you're toes. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Tenzin:(singing) It's a war out there. Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) March, March, March Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) Go strike if you dare! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) Gaepora, Monogram, and Tenzin:(singing) It is a wasteland out there, it brings sadness to our eyes. The fact that we still exist makes us feel so surprised. We thought this place is sacred, we all really guessed. And it really turns out to be, as we all are really blessed. We hope the war is over now. We're all gettin' real tired. All we want is peace and happiness which we all admire. (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (Everyone sings again) Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone:(singing) Were called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end,the Bunker oh yeah the Bunker friends until the end.We'll teach that Justin Beiber a lesson now and then.. Complienscreator:(Singing) And remember also..that I stole the big ben! Geapora:(singing) Ben.... Everyone:Were called the Bunker,were the best fighting to the test,were gonna do our best with..The Bunker. (Logo comes up) (insert random skit) Season 12 version (behind curtains) Gaepora: (turns on radio) Okay ready to sing our song? ACF? ACF: Yeah! Gaepora: Faves? Faves3000: Kthanks. Gaepora: Everyone else? Everyone: Yeah! Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We now present the start of..... THE BUNKER! (the lights turn on, revealing the stage with a claw (ala the U2 360° Tour) and a spectra chrome version of Comp's Bunker logo, the curtains raise, lasers go off, and indoor fireworks go off, revealing the Bunker gang) Greatness The NightWing: (singing) The villains, they're really bad, they make us really, really mad... ACF: (singing) But we have found a special place Mimitchi33: (singing) It's got a silver pot and golden vase. Yakko: (singing) We are brave and we won't cry, and will never ever, ever die. Master ventus: (singing) We're staying here until cause it's cool... The Bunker is ready, let's go shut the door. (another blast of indoor fireworks go off) Everyone: (singing) And don't forget we have a name, and we've been on for 12 seasons! 4th wall: (cracks) Ugh....... Geapora: La La La La La La La La (humming) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (music changes to a euro disco/Italio disco tune ala Woodpeckers from Space by Video Kids) Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the rookies! (Mimitchi33, SunsetShimmerFan, Greatness The NightWing, and Shiny9875 run around on the stage) Greatness: Go! Go! Go! We're gonna take over the show! Mimitchi33: Go! Go! Go! Become obese and go to the bathroom all day! Everyone: Mimitchi! Mimitchi33: Sorry.... Shiny: Go! Go! Go! Send the shiny Pokemon all around the land! SunsetShimmerFan: Go! Go! Go! And go to the holding cell! (music suddenly changes to a more softer and sadder tune) The rookies: (singing) Those Utah Plains out there, they provide us with comfort and more, but we need more to this, get ready for the break! 4th Wall: (cracks) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (epic piano, violin, and oboe instrumental) (back to normal music) (Everyone sings again) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friends until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end, the Bunker, oh yeah, the Bunker friends until the end. We'll go mad in the plains.... CompliensCreator00: (Singing) And remember also... that I stole the big ben! 4th Wall: (breaks) I quit.... Everyone: We're called the Bunker, we're the best fighting to the test, were gonna do our best with... The Bunker. (Logo comes up) Bingbang32: Hey wait for me! (Fade to start of episode) Season 14 version (Orchestra hit) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together, together with our friends. We're called the Bunker, us together friend until the end, the Bunker us together battle to the end.. (Bass solo) Everyone: (singing) We're called the Bunker, us together together friends until the end, the Bunker, oh yeah, the Bunker friends until the end. We'll go mad in the plains.... CompliensCreator00: (Singing) And remember also... that I stole the big ben! 4th Wall: (breaks) I quit.... Everyone: We're called the Bunker, we're the best fighting to the test, were gonna do our best with... The Bunker. (Logo comes up) (Fade to start of episode) Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Songs Category:Pages by kh2cool